Crazy? That's Me!
by OCfanfiction100
Summary: Sequel to Special? No, I'm Just Me. Azalea along with the rest of the Kingdom Keepers are back! After finding out the Jess has been captured, the Kingdom Keepers rush to Animal Kingdom to get their friend back. But the OT's don't make it easy for them. Will the Kingdom Keepers succeed? Find out! Finn/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Electric Storms

Azalea's P.O.V.

It had been a few months since we, the Kingdom Keepers, had solved the Stonecutter's Quill with the help of our friends Amanda and Wayne. We had successfully saved Jez, Amanda's sister. Now, we were in a DHI parade with an electrical storm brewing and semi-normal lives. "They can't continue the parade in an electrical storm, can they?" I asked Willa.

"They shouldn't be able to," she responded as our float came to a stop.

"Why are we stopped?" Finn asked. Maybeck and Philby looked ahead while the rest of us still smiled and waved at the crowd.

"There's a float missing," Philby reported. "It's Chernabog's float." A bunch of cast members were rushing around and our float lurched forward as they tried to make up the empty space.

"You don't think that . . ."

"Oh, I think I know exactly who is responsible for this," I responded before Finn could finish. The float lurched again and I held onto the handrails. The parade continued on its scheduled route though the fact that a float had gone missing was a little unnerving. As we rounded a curve Charlene noticed someone in the crowd.

"Is that Amanda and Jez?" I asked. I stepped forward to get a better look and sure enough it was the magical duo. "Wait, what's following them?" I tried to get a better look but the float lurched again as we rounded a curve. I was going to fall back if Finn hadn't grabbed my arm. "Thanks."

He nodded and we continued to follow Amanda and Jez with our eyes as well as their pursuers. Their pursuers weren't human, I realized, they were monkeys. "What are monkeys doing in the Magic Kingdom?" Willa asked. As we rounded yet another curve, we lost the sisters. We were nearing the castle when I noticed a weather balloon.

"What's a weather balloon doing in the middle of an electrical storm?" Maybeck voiced my concern. We continued to debate as the float suddenly took a turn off the route.

"What's going on?" Finn asked a cast member.

"Parade was cut short 'cause of the storm. You might want to take shelter before it gets worse." He walked away. I turned to look at the weather balloon and couldn't help but notice a green figure located on the castle, right next to the weather balloon.

"Is it just me, or is there a green figure up there?" I asked. Philby confirmed my suspicion. "Well I think the witch is back." I couldn't help but shiver, remembering how she had taken over my body and made me her mindless zombie servant.

"You guys go home, I'm going to find out if she really is back," Finn stated, before he turned around and started to walk away.

"You're not going alone! Remember what happened to Maybeck? We're a team, and that means we work together," I stated.

"Fine, Philby and I will go into the castle. The rest of you guys keep an eye out." Willa and Charlene went to go find Amanda and Jez while Maybeck and I went to the Haunted Mansion, seeing as they would have had to pass it if they wanted to keep up with the parade. After a while of searching we found Charlene, Willa, and Amanda but no Jez.

"Where's Jez?" I asked, soaking wet.

"That wasn't Jez. It was a DHI version of Jez." I nodded and placed a reassuring hand on Amanda's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll find her. I say, Maybeck and Amanda go look for Jez while Willa, Charlene, and I try and find Finn and Philby."

"Wait, before we split up you guys should know. Jez and I are Fairlies. Fairlies are people with special powers and Jez's happens to be seeing the future. She saw the lightning storm, she saw this happening. She wrote in her diary."

"Can we see her diary?"

Amanda hesitated but finally conceded. "Okay, now let's go." Willa, Charlene and I raced off. We checked all our meeting places in the Magic Kingdom and Finn and Philby weren't there.

"Should we go into the castle? They haven't come out yet. What if they're hurt?" Willa voiced her concern. I sighed.

"If Maleficent really is up in the castle, I would think that there would be security. Tinker Bell was supposed to jump from there on a zip line, they wouldn't want just anyone up in there tampering with it," I said. It didn't really calm my nerves but it got us back on track. "Let's just meet up with Maybeck and Amanda and see if they saw anything."

We ran into them in front of Cinderella's castle. Finn and Philby still hadn't emerged from the castle and I was getting worried. "Did you find Jez?" I asked.

"No, are Philby and Finn out yet?" Amanda asked.

"No, we haven't seen any sight of them. Maleficent hasn't left either," I stated. I was really starting to get worried. First Jez is kidnapped and now Finn and Philby might be in the green witch's clutches. It was all freaking me out and my dad and grandmother would start to look for me if we didn't get out of here soon. I couldn't necessarily tell them that I was missing for three hours because two of my friends went up into a restricted zone battling a character from a movie.

Then, we saw a black thing riding down Tinker Bell's zip line. It landed in Tomorrowland where we got a good look at their green skin before it disappeared. "That had to be Maleficent," Charlene shivered. "But where's Finn and Philby?"

A second figure rode the zip line except this person was Tinker Bell. Well, an actress playing Tinker Bell. Afterwards, a figure in jeans and a t-shirt flew down the zip line. "There's Finn!" Philby was right behind him. "Let's go meet up with them!" We all ran towards Tomorrowland and met up with Finn and Philby. We all agreed to meet up again soon.

I went to find my dad and grandmother and found them at the front entrance. "Oh thank goodness you are alright. We asked the cast members where you were and they said that you had all run off seeking shelter." My gran rambled.

"Well, all that matters is that your safe," my dad said. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led me to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A New Mission

Azalea's P.O.V.

I was writing up a school paper when I got a chat request from an unknown person. The only people that had the address to IM me were my friends. I, despite all the stranger danger stuff my dad had drilled into me, opened the message. _I'm from the fire house. _It said.

_Wayne? _I typed except it showed up a _? I thought for a second before typing _W – A – Y –N –E? _

_Good job, spacing out the letters, I only thought Philby or Finn would have figured it out!_

It had to be too good to be true. _How do I know it's really you?_

_ You have to have faith in Uncle Walt's pen._

_Where have you been?_

_ In hiding. I'm sure you know our green foe is back._

_ Yeah, Philby and Finn ran into her at the DHI parade. _

_ I'm afraid it isn't safe here. Go on VMK._

_ VMK was closed down._

_ To the public. Just go there, the username is imagineer2 and the password is good old uncle's name spelled backwards. No spaces._

I typed in the username and password into VMK and got a web chat request. I clicked on it and Wayne's face appeared on the screen. "It really is you," I smiled. It was indeed Wayne except he didn't look like his usual self. His hair was tousled and he had dark circles under his eyes. His wrinkles seemed more plentiful and more prominent.

"Look, I don't have a lot of time. You guys have to be wary of Maleficent, Philby and Finn were lucky to escape unscathed. Also, you have to find Jez. I fear that if they have her, they will always be a step ahead of us. I believe that Amanda has already told you about Jezebel's special gift."

"Yeah, Jez wrote down all her dreams in her journal. They predict the future. She predicted that the lightning would hit the castle. She knew it was going to happen."

"Yes, and you must get her back before she has more dreams. Except these might just give the OT's an edge. That can't happen. I don't know if you haven't noticed but I am scared. The OT's are trying to find me. But Azalea listen very closely to what I'm about to say. The Overtakers have a DHI server. The second server is located somewhere in the Animal Kingdom but we have no idea where. They were about to start using animal DHI's in Animal Kingdom to be hosts, like you guys, before the OT's got their hands on it. They have control over your DHI's as well as my own and Jezebel's."

"Wait, if they have control of our DHI's does that mean they have to power to lock us in SBS."

Wayne nodded grimly. I gulped. "You must not fall asleep! If you do, you'll be locked in SBS and we may possibly never be able to get you out. Also, save Jezebel, the real one. And shut down the second server, if worst comes to worst destroy it. Meet the other Keepers on VMK, I already told them." Wayne looked behind him and freaked out. The screen went static.

I sighed and rubbed my face before turning back to VMK. I made my avatar go over to the chat room Wayne had specified. VMK was empty and it was really unnerving. When I got there, everyone else was already there.

_She's here. Where have you been? _Philby typed.

_The old man called me. _I typed back. After Finn and Maybeck closed the door, we got down to business. Finn filled everyone in on the information Wayne had already told me.

_So what's the plan? _Maybeck typed.

_ We find Jez and shut down the second server. And we have to stay awake until that happens. _Finn stated.

We all agreed to meet at AKL at 4:45 the next morning. I logged off VMK and looked at the situation. Wayne was MIA and I had to sneak out a 3:30 am tomorrow. Also, I couldn't sleep unless I wanted to enter SBS. I sighed and snuck downstairs. I grabbed a pitcher and filled it with water. I then poured in two cups of sugar and stirred it. "That should hold me over," I sighed.

Morris was sitting on my bed when I got back. I pet his head and sighed. "Oh Morris, what am I going to do?" I asked him. He proceeded to roll on his stomach and give me a pouty face. I giggled and rubbed his belly until my dad took him outside. I sighed and went into the bathroom, telling my dad I was taking a shower. I was really chugging the concoction I had made earlier.

At 3:30 am I made my way out of my room. I grabbed my phone and snuck into my dad's room. I left a note and walked outside to the garage, careful to not make a noise. On the note it said I left at six for the extra study session my science teacher held at the library. I told my dad that when that was finished I was going to eat breakfast and go to the water parks with my friends. I just hope he doesn't call.

As I rode silently through the early morning air, I was careful to stay off the main roads. I don't think a police officer will find my alibi amusing. I heard distinct flapping from behind me as I rode my bike. The flapping was like that of a bird but when I looked back I was surprised to see a huge bat following me. "That's odd," I thought," I don't remember any large bats native to Florida in biology." I shrugged my shoulders and rode on, ignoring the huge bat following me. When I looked behind me five minutes later, it was gone. I was severely confused but ignored the bad feeling in my stomach and the chill that chattered my teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Animal Occurrences

Azalea's P.O.V.

I made it to the Animal Kingdom Lodge and hid my bike in the bushes. I saw a food truck in the street and snuck over to it. The back was open and Willa and Maybeck were already there. Within the next half hour Philby, Charlene, Finn, and Amanda showed up. Philby and Maybeck hid behind some crates. Charlene and Willa were both behind a barrel, Amanda and I were hidden behind the barrel behind it. Finn hid behind a large crate across the aisle from Amanda's and my barrel.

The driver shut the door and walked up front. He started to drive off. The ride was short but bumpy. Amanda and I kept hitting each other by accident at the bumps. I even fell into the aisle! "I can't find my purse!" Charlene whispered.

"You just had it a second ago!" Willa whispered.

"My purse," Charlene moaned. I heard talking through the wall and told everyone to be quiet. Finn turned on his Blackberry and Charlene snatched her purse. Not a second later, the trucks door opened. Finn snuffed the light and I held my breath and shrank more into the shadows.

"Clear," the guy stated before slamming the truck door closed. I let out the breath I was holding and sighed. We continued to enter the park even deeper as we rode along. The truck stopped and the door opened. Dapper Dan as Finn had nicknamed him motioned for us to get out. As we did, he handed each of us an identification card. Mine said my name was Lily Jones. Dapper Dan led us to a building.

"This here should have all the costumes you'll need. I'm afraid this is as far as I can help you."

"Thanks for your help," I stated. He nodded and walked away. We entered the building and I was surprised to see costumes for just about every job in the park.

"Okay Willa, Maybeck, and Azalea, you guys find some conservation outfits. Charlene, you are De Vine," Finn stated.

"Thanks Finn," Charlene smiled.

"He meant De Vine, you know the lady on stilts," I clarified. She shrugged and walked off to find a De Vine costume.

"The rest of us will go as ourselves. But grab a hat and sunglasses." I nodded and went off to find a conservationist outfit in my side. I finally found one, complete with a hat and sunglasses, when I heard someone scream. I rushed to see who and what had caused the scream. As I rounded a corner I saw Charlene hiding under a clothing rack as a huge bat flew above her. The same bat that followed me.

I ducked as the bat dove towards me. Charlene screamed again. The bat dove for me again and this time it latched onto my amulet, the one I never took off. "Let go you overgrown rat!" I shouted. It proceeded to drag me around the building.

Maybeck and Finn rushed over. Maybeck had a pillowcase in his hand. "Hang on!" Finn yelled, trying to hit the bat off my necklace. He succeeded and Maybeck nabbed the thing in a pillowcase. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I'll feel a lot safer when that thing stops struggling," I said referring to the bat that was still trying to escape out of the pillow case Maybeck had trapped him in.

"Why don't you guys get changed and meet up here when you're done." I nodded and walked off behind some changing racks. I slipped the outfit over the one I was currently wearing. I slipped my flip flops into Amanda's bag and put on the boots that went with the outfit. I put my hair up in a bun and hid it under my hat.

We all met up and decided to meet at the Rainforest Café at the park's opening. I was to go to the monkey enclosure. We had seen monkeys following Amanda and DHI Jez. As I walked towards the monkey exhibit I tried to keep my eye contact to a minimum with the other workers. I finally arrived at the monkey exhibit and saw some guys talking in front of it. There was a hole in the gate that led to the savannah.

"Hey kid, you mind going into the enclosure and telling me what you see?" one of the men said.

"The disguise is really working," I thought.

"Yeah, sure," I stated. I walked through the door that led to the enclosure and climbed down the rope ladder. The door I had entered through shut tightly behind me and the men walked away. "I have a feeling those guys weren't really workers," I thought.

I continued down the ladder seeing as there was no other option and headed towards the opening in the fence. As I neared the opening I noticed that there seemed to be no monkeys around. "They must have all escaped," I thought.

But, then I heard distinct sounds of monkeys. They were right behind me. I turned around and saw ten monkeys following behind me. I gulped. Great just great. I turned around and pretended that nothing happened. The monkeys continued to pursue me. I took off sprinting. The monkeys followed me as well.

I knew that I wouldn't be able to out run the monkeys but if I got out of the enclosure, I might be able to run through the plains and hop the fence on the other side. I rolled through the opening and immediately started to run again. I looked behind me and I noticed the monkeys were still pursuing me. I saw a rake and picked it up as I passed by it.

As I neared the fence I smiled. There was still a moat around it. I pushed the rake down and pole-vaulted over the fence. I managed to jump the fence and saw that the monkeys stopped following me. I smiled and took off for the Rainforest Café.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Not so Little Problems

Azalea's P.O.V.

I ran through the incoming crowds towards the Rainforest Café. I noticed that it was just me and Charlene that were missing. "What happened to you?" Willa exclaimed. I noticed that my hat had fallen off and my hair had come out of the bun I had had it in.

"I went to the monkey enclosure and got locked in by some OT's. I got chased across the savannah until I pole-vaulted a fence," I said out of breath. "Where is the bat?" I asked.

"It got taken from me by some birds," Maybeck sighed.

"You got beat by some birds?" Philby smirked.

"It wasn't just some birds. It was like a thousand of them," Maybeck glared.

"Uh huh."

"Guys, let's focus here, and has anyone seen Charlene?" Finn stated, taking control of the situation.

"Up here," a voice called. I looked up and saw just a bunch of vines. That is until some of the vines moved.

"Charlene?"

"Yeah."

"Nice costume."

"Alright, guys let's see what clues we got so far-"

"-Nothing. We aren't any closer than we were last night," Maybeck interrupted. Finn was about to retort something when Kiss the Girl by Ashley Tisdale came on the speaker. I froze. Disney wouldn't play that version, if they even played it at all.

"That song is on Jez's iPod playlist," Amanda gasped," I bet the next song will be Under the Sea by Ramon Symone." Kiss the Girl finished and Under the Sea by Ramon Symone came on. "It's her, it's Jez." Under the Sea finished and then repeated, twice.

"That has to be Jez, Disney wouldn't use that version. And it definitely wouldn't repeat the same song three times. It has to be Jez, she must have gotten control of the sound system of the park and plugged in her iPod," I stated.

"So we know that Jez is somewhere in the park. Also, here's a copy of Jez's diary," Finn handed out photocopies of a page of Jez's diary. I saw the monkeys and the lightning hitting the castle. In the corner I saw 'change rob' written.

"Who's Rob?" I asked.

"Jez's boyfriend," Amanda sighed.

"Alright now Philby, you stay here. Get on VMK and see if you can locate the old man. Amanda, go to the conservation center and stay on the monitors. Willa, go to Ariel's Grotto in the Magic Kingdom. I'll go to the Voyage of the Little Mermaid and see what I can find. Azalea, you go to the Nemo attraction in EPCOT. Maybeck, you stay here and try and find the animals in the diary. Charlene, stay in costume and stay by the bat enclosure. Everyone, check in every hour."

I nodded and went into the bathroom. I stripped off my costume and hid it in the bushes. I hopped on a bus to EPCOT and sat closest to the door. I hopped off first and walked into the park using my Cast Member Pass. I quickly made my way over to the attraction. Nobody seemed to be around, after all the park only opened an hour ago.

As I was about to enter the building, one of the Nemo float-like things moved to block my way. I was confused, because I had never seen these things that fast. It started to push me out of public eyes. Once no one else was around I started to panic. I tried to get around it but it knocked me onto my butt. I was really starting to freak out.

Then, about a dozen monkeys jumped out of the bushes. I screamed. Some pinned me down while the rest tied me up with rope. One placed duct tape on my mouth. I tried to get out of their grip but they picked me up and carried me to a truck. After I was rudely thrown into the truck, I noticed how cold it was in the truck.

There was ice piled all around me and I was scared that a certain green witch was also in the truck, which was bringing the temperature lower and lower. I shivered, my eyes wide as Maleficent stepped out from behind some ice bags. "Ah, little Ms. June. So nice of you to join us." I tried to scoot away from her but she grabbed the rope I was tied up in. "None of your little friends are going to know where you are, so I suggest you stop struggling."

I glared up at her. She released her grip and dropped me next to the door. I shivered again. I was only in a tank top and shorts so I was freezing. The truck came to a stop and the doors behind me opened. Some monkeys picked me up and placed me next to the bat enclosure. The bat enclosure! Charlene shouldn't be that far away. Maybe she could see me.

I looked around the foliage surrounding the bat enclosure but I couldn't see Charlene anywhere. "You idiots, you are supposed to look inconspicuous! Go get a better disguise! If we can't get the girl to Master, he'll have your heads on a silver platter!" I heard her shout angrily at the monkeys. I shivered, thinking that 'the girl' happened to be me or Jez.

Finn's P.O.V.

Philby and Willa hadn't responded on through DS or text. I texted Azalea. I waited a minute, two minutes, three minutes, four minutes, five minutes . . . sixteen minutes. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Either the three of them just forgot or the OT's have them. They are also probably in SBS. I sighed.

Maybeck and Amanda had already checked in but I had yet to hear from Charlene. Then I got a text: _Willa and Philby are in SBS, the OT's have their DHI's in cages. Azalea's tied up, but she's not in SBS I'm going to try and get a better view._

_ Okay, be careful._

I sighed and rushed off to try and find Maybeck.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rescue

Finn's P.O.V.

I raced to the agreed upon rendezvous point and looked around for Maybeck. I noticed a tall dude in the corner, with a hat covering his eyes. He could have passed for twenty but I knew it was Maybeck. "Hey, where's everyone else, Whitman?"

"Philby and Willa are in SBS and Azalea's awake, just tied up."

"Great," he muttered. "And how are you planning on getting them back?"

"I don't know. But I think Jez escaped. When I went to Voyage of the Little Mermaid, the OT's there were surprised to see me. They must be looking for her too."

"Well that helps, but what about Philby, Willa, and Azalea-"A crash stopped Maybeck midsentence as we both looked towards a trash can, that was actually moving. Maybeck and I shared a look and walked over to it. I grabbed a tray as Maybeck lifted the trashcan up. I was surprised to see three monkeys carrying Azalea in the trash can.

Azalea's P.O.V.

Maleficent sent three monkeys to transport me to another location because I apparently, posed as a threat to blow their cover. My fifth grade teacher, who was obsessed with monkeys always used to claim that primates were smarter than humans. That was disproved when the monkeys tried to sneak me to the next location in a trash can. I mean, no one is going to be suspicious when they see a moving trash can.

Anyways, I sat on top of three monkeys who were also pushing the trash can. It stank in there, let me tell you. And, every step they took in unison resulted on me hitting my head on the top of the trash can. I was still tied up and gagged when suddenly the trash can was lifted above our heads. I looked up, expecting an OT when I noticed it was Finn and Maybeck.

The monkeys dropped me and tried to attack Finn and Maybeck. Key word is tried. Apparently, both Finn and Maybeck are handy with a lunch tray. They knocked the monkeys away from me and themselves until the monkeys retreated. People cheered, thinking it was all an act while Finn untied me. "This is going to hurt," Maybeck warned, before he ripped the duct tape off my mouth.

"OW!" I shouted, rubbing my recently waxed mouth region.

"We have to go," Finn stated, grabbing my hand and pulled me up. We ran away from the crowd that had gathered and hid behind a gift shop.

"Maleficent has Willa and Philby in SBS-"

"-We know. Let's go," Maybeck interrupted. We dodged park goers as we ran towards the bat enclosure.

"We need a diversion, so Charlene can get in," I stated looking around the semi-crowded enclosure.

"I'll drop my case into the enclosure and then put up a big fuss while you two get Charlie in there," Finn said, looking at the bats. I shivered, remembering the huge bat that was now on the loose and will most likely come after me and my friends.

Maybeck and I located Charlene as Finn dropped his case into the enclosure. We quickly got her into the enclosure while everyone's attention was on Finn. I must say, he looked pretty hilarious whining like a baby while a ranger tried to pull him out of the enclosure. Once Charlene was in, I gave Finn the signal.

He stopped struggling as the ranger started to yell at him. I ran over. "I'm sorry about my brother," I interjected," he's just a little jumpy after a ride."

"Well, lucky for you two I'll call for someone to retrieve your case." She called someone on her walky talky and they didn't respond. She seemed embarrassed and let us go without any hassle. We made our way back over to Maybeck.

"Charlie, got the information and made it out. I think that Willa and Philby's bodies are at AKL, it is the closest place with beds but how are we going to get them out of SBS."

"We need the fob," I replied.

"But it's in the Magic Kingdom-"

"I'll contact the old man, and see if he can get us another one," Finn said. We made our way to the nearest vacation station and Finn logged in. Maybeck and I kept watch for any unwanted visitors. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary until a LION stepped out of the brush and it was headed straight for Finn.

"Finn!" I yelled. He didn't seem to have heard me so I kept screaming his name and waving my arms frantically. When I got his attention, a giant lizard and a few orangutans joined the party. Maybeck ran to deal with the lion while I dealt with the lizard. I picked up a stone and threw it in front of the lizard. It turned its head to look at me and hissed.

"Oh shoot!" I shouted, except I didn't say shoot. The lizard started to chase me until I threw a stick at it. The stick passed right through it. "They're DHI's," I shouted to Maybeck. I saw Finn get dragged away by the orangutans. I ran after them and beat the orangutans (who were not DHI's mind you) with a stick until they ran off. "You know I always thought that it was supposed to be the hero to save the damsel in distress not vice versa," I commented.

"Ha ha, very funny," Finn replied dryly, standing up. Maybeck met up with us and we ran away to a secluded corner. "The old man said that the fob will be in the talking trash can, taped to the roof of its inside." We got the fob and after giving it to Charlene, ran to catch a bus to AKL. There were a lot of people milling around the ginormous lobby. I looked around and sighed at the sheer size of the place. "How are we going to find them, I mean, the place is huge!" I whispered.

"Well, it's about noon right? That's when the maids go around cleaning. So, the OT's would put a do not disturb sign on the door. We just have to look for a room with a do not disturb sign on it."

"And then how do we distinguish their room from the 100 rooms that have do not disturb signs on their doors?" Maybeck replied.

"We text or IM them, if we here beeping then we know that it is the room," I said, motioning towards our DS's and phones. We nodded and split up. I looked around but couldn't find the room. I met up with Finn and Maybeck as we entered another corridor. There was only one door with a do not disturb sign on it.

"Try it," Maybeck stated, looking around for anyone else in the area. Finn texted Philby and I could hear a distinct ding inside.

"That's it." Maybeck went to find a maid to open the door. Once she left, we entered the room. Willa and Philby were lying side by side on a queen size bed, not moving. "Tell Charlene to activate the fob," I told Finn. He texted her as a knocking came from the balcony. Maybeck and I shared a look as Willa and Philby awoke.

"Look, I know you're drowsy, but we got to get out of here," Maybeck said as the balcony door burst open, revealing two monkeys. Willa screamed as one left at her. I intercepted it with a pillow. We managed to shove both of the monkeys into the bathroom and locked it. "Let's go." I helped Willa along as we headed back to AK.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Change Rob

Azalea's P.O.V.

We all regrouped at a secluded table where we could talk quietly and no one would be able to hear them. "We have to figure out what Change Rob means," Willa sighed, running her hand through her bed head. We all downed a soda as we sat figuring about what it meant.

"Maybe we should call Rob, and ask him," Finn suggested. He called the number Amanda gave him and put it on speaker so we could all hear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Finn Whitman, Jez's friend."

"Oh yeah . . . so what do you want?"

"This is for a contest at school, the winner gets a prize, and all you have to do is answer one question."

"Okay, what's the question?"

"If there was one thing that Jez would change about you, what would that be?"

"That would be how I wear my jeans, she doesn't like how they sag. Do I win?"

"Uh . . . I'll have to get back to you on that, bye." Finn hung up.

"Well that didn't help at all," Maybeck stated grimly.

"Maybe it's an anagram, like the last time," I stated. We plugged Change Rob into an anagram machine but none of the answers made any sense.

"Maybe it's a proper noun, the machine doesn't create anagrams with proper nouns in them," Philby sighed.

"Chernabog," Finn gasped," from Fantasia. Remember, his float went missing and he is basically a huge bat!" I gulped as it went silent.

"No time to ponder now, we have to get going," Willa interrupted. We made our way over to the conservation center, looking out for any unfriendly creatures that might want to cause us harm.

"When I was monitoring from the cameras, I ran into a boy with a tattoo that matched one of the drawings in Jez's diary. His mother said they got it backstage during some type of tour," Amanda stated, looking at the all the cameras that Philby had set up earlier.

"So we have to get backstage and find this image. Do you think our Cast Member passes will get us backstage?" I asked Philby.

"They should be able to, but you have to find a tour group so you don't look suspicious." I nodded.

"Okay, Azalea and I will go find the tattoo. Amanda and Philby keep your eyes trained on the cameras, we don't want to miss anything. Charlene, Maybeck, and Willa keep an eye out for any OT's. I'll text you if we need back up." Everyone nodded and ran off to their stations. Finn and I swiped our passes and snuck backstage.

We found a tour group and quickly joined it at the back of the group. No one really noticed us and we stuck with the group until I spotted the tattoo. "Finn, it's over there," I whispered nodding towards the board. We snuck over. I picked up the picture and revealed a map underneath it. There was a distinct "C" in the map that was circled.

"Under the sea didn't mean sea like the ocean, it meant C like the letter C."

"Hey, you can't be over there!" a man shouted.

"Run!" I shouted, yanking Finn behind me, clutching the map in his fist. We rounded a corner and came to a screeching halt when we saw who was at the end of the hallway. Maleficent turned and smirked at us. The man behind us finally caught up and stopped when he saw Maleficent.

She quickly created a panther out of thin air. "Chase away that men, we only need Mr. Whitman and Ms. June." The panther obeyed and ran after the man. I could hear him scream as he ran away. "Now for the real fun." Finn stepped in front of me and stared at Maleficent.

"What do you want?"

"Oh I want a lot of things Finn Whitman but nothing more than to kill you and your petty little Kingdom Keepers."

"Walt Disney wouldn't allow one of his creations to take a life," Finn countered.

Maleficent growled and a cage of energy formed around us. Finn closed his eyes and stepped through the bars, without a scratch. I was still stuck in the cage however and the walls started to close in. "Uh, a little help here, Finn," I said as a piece of my hair burned when it touch the bars of energy. Finn looked back at me.

"You have to clear your mind, just think of light!" he shouted, fear evident in his voice. I gulped and cleared my mind and focused on light. I suddenly felt a tingling sensation and when I opened my eyes, I was outside the cage. Maleficent growled again.

"You can't hurt us," Finn stated, smirking slightly. But Maleficent's smirk was absolutely unnerving to say the least. Then I felt nothing but pain. I screamed and fell to the floor. "Azalea!"

Finn's P.O.V.

I saw Azalea go all clear and smiled as she opened her eyes, safely out of the cage. "You can't hurt us," I stated, smirking a little. Okay, I got a little cocky. Then Maleficent smiled evilly and I heard Azalea scream. "Azalea!" I shouted. I ran to her side and saw she was whimpering in pain. Tears were in her eyes. I don't know what came over me but I felt only one thing: absolute rage. My vision seemed to go red as I stood up and charge Maleficent. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I body slammed her into a wall and held my forearm to her throat. "RELEASE HER!" I roared. And for the first time, Maleficent actually looked genuinely afraid. With a wave of her hand, Azalea stopped screaming.

"Finn," she soothed, placing a hand on my shoulder. I released Maleficent and we both ran to safety while the witch was still disoriented.

"It's nice to know you care," Azalea joked.

"Who said anything about that?" I smiled back.

Azalea's P.O.V.

We rounded a corner hearing no signs of the green witch following us. Neither of us looked back anyways and when we got out of the backstage area Philby looked excited. Overly excited if you ask me because I haven't been able to sleep since four days ago. I'm about to go crazy. "I know where the second server is!" I whisper yelled, trying not to draw attention to us. "It's in Dinosaur but it's hidden, in like a bathroom or closet where it can be easily hidden."

"Great, and we found Jez's location, she's under the C in this map. Get it, Under the C not sea." Amanda gasped and I rubbed her shoulder gently.

"It's very amusing Whitman," Maybeck snorted.

"I say we split up into three groups: Amanda, Charlene, and I will go get Jez. Maybeck, Willa, and Azalea go find the second server in Dinosaur and destroy it. Philby, stay on VMK and find out any other information you can find. IM or text us anything. We'll meet up again after we finish. Everybody good?"

We all replied a chorus of "yes". "Alright, let's go," Willa said, grabbing mine and Maybeck's arms and dragging us towards the train. Second server here we come.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Second Server

Azalea's P.O.V.

Maybeck, Willa, and I had made our way cautiously to Dinosaur. We walked fast, not fast enough to draw attention to ourselves but fast enough that we would get there quickly. I never really rode Dinosaur at all really, no one in my family would ever go on with me and I never trusted strangers so I just didn't go in. We entered the line, which was thankfully somewhat short and got on the ride in about five minutes. We all hopped into the same row and buckled our seat belts.

The ride started out like it normally would until the dinosaurs seamed to actually charge at us. We tried to unbuckle our seat belts but they were stuck. "They're locked, we can't get out," Willa screamed.

"Guys, there's no one behind us," I stated.

"Just like Winnie the Pooh," Willa whimpered, referring back to when Willa, Charlene, and I almost got electrocuted when the OT's messed with the ride. We barely escaped.

A pterodactyl came swooping at us and grabbed Maybeck when his seat belt conveniently unlocked. I quickly latched onto his legs and held tight so that he wouldn't get taken away. He groaned. Then my seatbelt unlocked, sending me flying out if Willa hadn't grabbed onto me. "Hold on!"

"Oh I wasn't dreaming of letting go," Maybeck retorted.

"Try and get the thing to release you!" I screamed as I started to feel like a human rubber band. Maybeck somehow warded it off, causing us to fall. We both landed in the truck and the ride kept going.

"Look, see the door, the server has to be on the other side!" Willa shouted. She was freed from her seat belt as well when suddenly a triceratops charged through the jungle, headed straight for us. It jammed its head into the truck, causing the truck to turn on its side. I screamed as Willa and I were flung through the air.

"Where's Maybeck?" Willa panicked.

"I'm stuck!" Maybeck shouted. His belt was pinned under the truck.

"Maybeck!" I yelled, running towards him. Willa held me back.

"You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Well so is Maybeck because the triceratops is heading straight for him if you hadn't noticed!" Willa dragged me to the door as the triceratops charged. Willa had opened the door and dragged me inside. "Maybeck!" Suddenly, Maybeck rolled out from underneath the triceratops stubby legs and quite literally dove into the room. I quickly shut the door and helped him up. "That was really stupid."

"A simple that was awesome would have sufficed-"

"But also really brave." He smirked. "Don't tell me I just inflated your ego even more."

"I'd hate to break up this banter, but we really have to find the second server," Willa interrupted dragging both of us around.

"There, that room says computer, maybe it'll be in there," Maybeck stated, pointing towards a door. I rolled my eyes and we snuck inside the room. No one was in the room and it was nice and cool, perfect conditions for the green witch to thrive in. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I picked it up.

_The wire connected to the server should be blue. _Philby texted.

"Look for a blue wire, Philby said it heads to the second server," I reported looking through all the wires. There were black, yellow, red cables everywhere but there was no blue in sight.

"This is going to take forever," Willa moaned. I sighed as I continued to look through the clumps of wires all over the place.

"Maybe they disguised the blue wire, they knew that we would come looking for it and they didn't want us to find it so they disguised it. They probably painted the wire a different color. Just scratch your nail against the wire, it should chip the paint off," Maybeck stated.

I picked up a bundle of wires and scratched. None of the wires were chipping so far until I grabbed onto a black wire and scratched at it with my nail. The paint chipped away and revealed a blue wire. "I got it!" I whispered. We heard noise outside. "Quickly, we got to get out of here!" We scrambled to the door opposite of the one someone was trying to open, following the disguised wire.

It lead to the employee bathroom. Willa pushed open the door and we slipped inside. In the corner of the room sat a server with about fifteen different cables attached to it. The paint ended at the door, letting us see that the wire was indeed blue. "Maybeck, lock the door," I whispered, starting to take out the wires from the server.

Willa walked over and started to help me take them out of the server as Maybeck stood guard by the door. Once all the wires were removed leaving just a server I turned to Willa. "Should we just destroy it?" Willa asked.

I nodded. "If the OT's get their hands on this again and they trap all of us in SBS it leaves the parks defenseless. The old man said to salvage it if you could but I don't want to have to worry about the OT's stealing this thing." Willa and Maybeck agreed as I picked up the server and threw it at the ground. It shattered into a million pieces.

"Help me pick up the pieces and help me flush these down the toilet," I said as I picked up a handful of pieces and dumped them into the toilet. Willa helped me pick up most of the pieces and dump them into the toilet. I flushed the toilet and the pieces disappeared. "Let's get out of here."

Maybeck opened the door and we sprinted through the hallways and out into the park. "We got an hour until closing, let's meet up with the others." We rounded the corner and saw Finn, Amanda, Jez, Charlene, and Philby running towards us. We stopped running and took shade in front of Expedition Everest.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dangling By a Thread

Azalea's P.O.V.

"They're going to try and revive Chernabog in Expedition Everest," Finn stated.

"So what are we going to do?" Willa asked.

"Nothing, we're going to go home and go to sleep. We finished what we were here to do: Jez is back and the second server is destroyed," Maybeck interjected.

"No we're going to go into Expedition Everest and try and stop them," Finn commanded.

Maybeck narrowed his eyes. "Who died and made you king of decisions here."

"Wayne said I was the leader-"

"Yeah well where is he? Face it Whitman we've done all we can right now and we just need some time to rest and rethink our strategy."

"But if we could have stopped them Maybeck but instead we were sleeping in our beds?" As the argument got longer, the closer Maybeck and Finn looked to punching the other guy in the face. I stepped in between them, placing a hand on both of their chests and pushing them apart.

"Look, you two can fight all you want later but right now we have to focus on stopping Maleficent and Chernabog so you two princesses can either help or sit here and wait for us to come back!" I yelled. They both backed off though I could tell they were still sending glares at each other. "Look I know you guys are tired but fighting each other isn't going to help. Now, Maybeck, Charlene, and Willa will stay here and guard the entrance while the rest of us go up there and try to stop them. Any complaints?"

No one said anything and our groups went their separate ways. "I'm going to get the ride started up, you guys start heading up," Philby called before running in a different direction. The rest of us started to literally walk up all the stairs to the top of the stinking ride. I heard growling and motioned for the others to be cautious.

As we rounded another curve, we saw Maleficent standing and staring right at us. "So nice of you to join us," Maleficent cackled. She waved her hand and the yeti behind her came to life. Jez held onto me in fear as the beast roared. The whole place seemed to shake when he did so. He stepped forward and with his giant paw picked up Finn and started swinging him by the legs.

"Finn! You have to go all clear!" I shouted, stepping out from the safety of the rock. That was a mistake because my head almost got taken off by a fireball thrown by Maleficent. She turned into a disgusting vulture or crow, I couldn't really identify what she was because she was too busy trying to attack me.

Suddenly she was frozen in the air. Confused, I looked around and saw Amanda with her arms raised and she looked in complete concentration. Then I realized, she was controlling Maleficent, she was using her powers. "Release Finn!" she stated. She then proceeded to do some tricks with her powers. I turned to look at Finn and noticed the yeti was swinging him right towards me.

Before I could get out of the way, Finn and my bodies collided, sending me flying. I screamed as I landed and rolled towards the edge, where a huge gaping hole in the wall lead to a 400 foot drop to the concrete below. I managed to latch onto the ledge and off the edge, with only my arms keeping me from falling to my death. "HELP!" I screamed.

The wind up here was very strong and was putting a lot of strain on my already tired arms. "Azalea, hold on!" Jez shouted. I heard flapping and saw Maleficent in her crow/vulture form hovering above me. Amanda seemed to have no power over her anymore.

"Uh, uh, uh. Don't even think about it," she screech. She landed next to my hands and wrapped her claws around my left wrist and yanked it off. I screamed as I looked down.

"Stop it!" Finn yelled. He must have been able to get free of the yeti.

"Give me the Stonecutter's Quill and you can have your little friend here. You have five seconds. Five . . ." She grabbed onto my thumb and held it away from the edge. "Four . . ." She did the same with my index finger.

"Finn! Help me, please!" I cried, trying to struggle away from Maleficent but she held on fast.

"Three . . ." She grabbed my middle finger. "Two . . ." She grabbed my ring finger. "One, I'm afraid you're out of time Mr. Whitman." She grabbed my pinky and the dropped me completely. I screamed as I fell towards my death.

Finn's P.O.V.

I could hear Azalea's scream as Maleficent dropped her. "NO!" I shouted, trying to run to the edge but Jez and Amanda held me back.

"I'm sorry, Finn," Jez whispered.

"No . . ." I gasped. Maleficent cackled as tears clouded my vision.

"Oh dear, looks like that's the end of Ms. June-"

"Get your filthy, green, slimy hands away from my friends!" a voice shouted. I almost fainted when Azalea rounded the corner, riding in the roller coaster, her wild ginger hair flowing behind her.

Azalea's P.O.V.

As I fell, I somehow rolled onto my stomach and faced the ground. I noticed that given the current path I was following, I would land on the tracks. My stomach flipped as I heard the ride coming my way. I righted myself so I was feet first and landed in the ride. Granted it was a rough landing but I didn't really have any control of where I fell.

As the ride went on I could feel the cold radiating off of Maleficent. "Get your filthy, green, slimy hands away from my friends!" I shouted. As I rounded the corner, I smirked at the surprised look Maleficent shot at me. "Get in!" I motioned towards my friends who quickly jumped in as well.

None of us were able to strap ourselves in but we made it out just fine. We quickly disembarked and met up with Philby, Willa, Charlene, and Maybeck. "Let's leave, quickly," Charlene stated. And leave we did. When I got back to my house it was 6:48 and I knew I was going to be in trouble. As I opened the front door, I saw my dad pacing with my grandmother sitting at the dining table with a hand on her head.

"Where have you been?" my dad shouted.

"With my friends at the water parks," I replied.

"You didn't answer your phone at all! Young lady, you had us worried sick! You're only in middle school! You know what happens to middle schoolers that wander around Florida all by themselves? They get hurt or worse! Do you have any idea of how worried we were? Did you ever think of that? You're grounded for a month! Now go to your room! You'll be pulling extra shifts at the bakery as added punishment! I'll bring dinner to your room later," my dad ranted. Before I turned to the stairs my dad quickly hugged my tightly. "Don't ever do that to me again, I don't know what I would do without you."

I just nodded and yawned as I walked upstairs to my room. I took a quick shower and ate the dinner my dad gave me. I hopped into bed and pulled the covers over my head, snuggling into Morris who had climbed in earlier. I instantly fell asleep and enjoyed the sensation of my DHI powering up.

We all met up at Wayne's apartment and looked around for the Stonecutter's Quill. Maleficent obviously wanted it and wanted it really badly. "Well, it's not here," Willa sighed. We all gave up on looking around the apartment and sat down quietly.

"We have to find Wayne, I have a sneaking suspicion that the OT's are responsible for his disappearance," Philby sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Well I think that was enough excitement for one day, we'll resume our search once all of us are no longer grounded." Everyone except for Jez and Amanda had been grounded for about a month each. We all agreed and watch the fireworks from the apartment window, enjoying the time of relaxation after a very very very stressful day.

THE END


End file.
